For example, in case of constructing a hardware for processing a digital image signal as a large scale integration (LSI), one of its methods is to develop and design an exclusive-use LSI corresponding to its process and another method is to use a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) having generality. The DSP comprises a product sum operator, an RAM/ROM, and the like and can execute digital signal processes of an FFT, a digital filter, and the like.
In case of the method of developing and designing the exclusive-use LSI, it is necessary to develop and design LSIs of the number corresponding to the number of kinds of digital signal processes. Although The DSP has excellency in generality, there is a problem of a bad efficiency.